Sophitia VS Taki, In Bed!
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Titles says it all: a li'l romp between everyone's beloved Kunoichi and Champion of Hephaestus! PWP! Special treat for whoever reviews 1º! Read'n Review! That's an order!


**Sophitia VS Taki…In Bed!**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Sophitia slowly, teasingly ran a hand up Taki's leg, while the other hand softly caressed Taki's delicious six-pack abs, before moving up and stopping right below the ninja woman's lucious, beautiful breasts, earning a small groan from her, which Sophitia swallowed with a passionate kiss, almost sticking her tongue down Taki's throat.

It was Sophitia's turn to gasp and moan when Taki's hand suddenly snaked beneath her and unhesitantly slipped into Sophitia's panties and her fingers entered her without warning. The Greek woman moaned unabashedly into the kunoichi's mouth while her skillful fingers did their magic in between Sophitia's legs.

"H-Hey! No...no fair, Taki! Ah!" Sophitia managed to speak through the pleasure, before she moaned again as Taki's hand expertly cupped and massaged her wet pussy, her fingers gliding over her folds and sporadically touching her bundle of nerves, making Sophitia whine and buck her hips, desperate for more of the kunoichi's touch, only to groan in frustration each time she failed to have Taki's fingers inside of her. The Japanese woman chuckled, much to the blonde's frustration.

"_This_ is what you get for teasing me, Sophie-chan," she spoke, emphazising by raising her free hand and cupping oen of Sophitia's beautiful, naked, big breasts, making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. "You don't tease a ninja and get away with it," she whispered into Sophitia's ear before nibbling gently on the lobe. "Besides", she blew on the very sensitive skin. "Don't you have hands?"

Taki's answer was a fervent kiss, which she knew was Sophitia being embarrassed. Then, the blonde's hands finally returned to action by cupping Taki's crotch and inserting three fingers into her tight, wet passage, making the ninja woman cry out in surprise and therefore, insert three fingers of her own into Sophitia's pussy, making her cry out in return, and both women's very much skilled fingers set a beautiful rythm, slipping easily into their womanhoods, probing, putting delightful pressure in all the right spots, the two women's moans filling the room. Their free hands insistently, almost desperately searched and found each other's breasts, groping and fondling the other's beautiful, big mounds of flesh, pinching and squeezing each other's nipples.

While both of her hands had a handful of Taki, Sophitia leaned down and latched her pursed lips onto one of Taki's nipples, while her hand worked the other. Taki cried out in response and began to pump her fingers faster in and out of Sophitia, making the Greek woman's moan against her breast, and return the favor with just as much fervor.

The pleasure built and built, and like an exploding volcano, the two women hit _that_ familiar, sweet spot inside each other, and they fell off the edge of pleasure, together. Their hands still fingering each other's pussies despite their orgasms, they brought each other into a second, mind-blowing climax, their primal screams of pleasure echoing off the walls.

The sweet moment of bliss lasted a whole of twenty seconds, before the lovers finally came down from their orgasmic high, absolutely spent and panting heavily. They weakly wrapped their arms around each other, their hands going into each other's long, silky hair, tangling themselves in golden and raven tresses, and their legs entwining. They curled into each other like a pair of content cats, their hot, sweaty bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Sophitia leaned up and planted a long, languid kiss on Taki's lips, and once they parted, she rested her forehead against the kunoichi's.

"Amazing as always, Taki. I love you", the Greek woman whispered sweetly. Her lover smiled and kissed her softly in reply.

"You weren's so bad yourself. Aishiteru, Sophie-chan."

Sophitia replied with another kiss. She closed her eyes and nuzzled Taki's neck, and soon, she was fast asleep, Taki joining her soon after.

And so, they slept the night away, content in each other's loving embrace.

Fin

...

**A/N: **HEADS UP, MARINES! OFFICER ON DECK!

(Salutes) At ease, people!

HEY! It's been too long, hasn't it, my fellow "Soul Calibur" yuri shippers? LOL

Well, here I am with my 1º EVAR "Soul Calibur" lemon, and whaddaya know: it's TakixSophitia. ^O^ And well, this is one of my first incursions into M territory, as you can tell by the obvious Rookie-ness of this lemon. ^^U I did my best, I really did! So, I hope you reward my efforts with a N-I-CE review! (Super Puppy Dog Eyes) Review, or you'll make the bunny cry! T_T Don't make the bunny cry! D:

ROFL

Now, enough whining from me. I think I'm in a giving mood, so...I think I'll write a "Soul Calibur" yuri lemon with a pairing of their choice to the 1º person to give leave a solid 1º Review EVAR on this li'l piece!

BUT! It CANNOT involve Tira, Talim or Amy. That's just not my thing. ^^U Only adult SC Ladies, Ok? :D

Yeah, so I may end up regretting this, but I wanna spread the Yuri LOEV here! *O*

So, what do you guys say? ;D

I hope you enjoyed readin' this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3 Oh! And who wins? Taki or Sophitia?

That's up to you to decide! ;D

Till next time!

_Semper-Fi! _Carry on!


End file.
